


Office Shenanigans

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Sub?Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: Sometimes you need to spice things up in the office.





	Office Shenanigans

He’d come in, all bravado and confidence, but you saw through it in an instant.

The man he’d come in with was distracted by your boss, asking questions and getting answers. You were supposed to be at your desk, waiting for the phone to ring and responding to emails… but who could you possibly think of work with someone like _him_ hanging around?

“What did you say your name was?” you asked, pushing out of your chair.

Watching your fingers drag against the hard wood of your desk, he grinned as you started towards him. “Dean,” he answered shortly.

Putting a little more sway in your step, you moved to stand in front of him. “Hmm… _Dean_ … that’s a nice name.” Reaching up, you fiddled with his tie as he looked down at you through his glasses. “Perfect name.”

“Perfect, huh?” His grin remained in place, growing ever so slightly as if he thought the upper hand was his. “Perfect for what?”

Twisting the tie around your hand, you pulled him down and pressed your lips to his ear. “Perfect to scream through climax.”

Shuddering and groaning, he stumbled as you let him go and pushed him back ever so slightly. His grin was gone, faltering as he tried to put it back on. But there was no point… he was a lost cause, and only you could help him find his way back.

Biting your lip, you reached up and slipped his glasses off slowly. “Your boss and my boss are going to be awhile… so why don’t you bend me over this desk and give me something to think about during my lunch break.” You winked up at him.

Swallowing thickly, he nodded. “Yes ma`am.”

“Good boy.”

**Bamby**


End file.
